


Care

by VickeyStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I loved to hate him, Mason&Theo BroTP, Season 6 Episode 18: Genotype, Theo cares, he just doesn't let himself care, honestly man, now I love to care about his character development, please yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: "You can't take pain if you don't care."





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead!!!!!!!   
> Sorry guys, life caught up with me for a lil while... I've gone on trips to islands with terrible wifi taht run on generators, started packing to move, and worked through summer.   
> One episode left of Teen Wolf... I'm gonna cry.   
> PS: If anyone finds any Nolan fics please send them my way, I actually find myself really liking his character (after the whole bad guy stint, now he's questioning the hunters, and I feel like he'll be a friend).   
> Hope you guys enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

“You can’t take pain if you don’t care.”   
Theo sighs.

Of course.

And, of course, just because this is his life and he has been cursed for all eternity, Aaron is coming back.

Quickly assessing his options, Theo grabs Mason’s hand again.

“Tell anyone about this and I’ll kill you.”   
Mason looks confusedly at him, as he concentrates.

He focuses on his guilt, loneliness, sadness, all the things that he’s been feeling, all his life.

The feeling as he pushed his sister off of that bridge, after she told him he was special.

How he felt when he met Scott and Stiles, at little league.

When they reunited, a decade later.

Stiles’ mistrust, Scott’s eager acceptance, Malia’s reluctant trust.

Lydia’s confusion, Mason’s loyalty, Liam’s company.

Theo focuses on all of the emotions that he pretends not to have, letting himself care.

He feels a small ache in his wrist, and looked as black lines spread from Mason’s arm.

The human looks at him in shock.

“You care?”   
Theo flinches at the fact that it’s an honest question.

“I care about Liam not ripping my throat out for getting his best friend killed. I’m already struggling to help him control his anger now, if you die he’ll go feral. Now get the hell out of here.”   
He pulls Mason up, and pushes him back the way they came.

“I’m not leaving you to fight him alone!”   
“And I can’t focus on fighting him if I have to worry about protecting you, now go!” Theo replies, eyes glowing.

Mason takes a moment to look at Theo in awe.

He had severely underestimated the werewolf.

“Go!” Theo shouts as Aaron comes running toward him.

Mason starts running.

edn

 


End file.
